


Hamilton Smut Oneshots

by CrowleysGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/CrowleysGlasses
Summary: I like smutYou like smutI write smutYou read smut.This is basically where I practise smut. Ya want fluff? Retreat to fanfiction.net. Same username.





	1. Working ~ JeffMads

**Author's Note:**

> Joofmads and slight Jamilton.  
> At work???????  
> Headcannons: Tall James, Small Thomas.

James placed his feet on the floor and pulled his deskchair in, taking a pen from the pot atop his oak desk. He shook the pen gently, ensuring ink ended up on the paper. This attempt was futile, as the pen was broken, and instead he ended up with black ink over his dark hands.

With a sigh James stood and opened his office door with the clean hand, slowly retreating to the nearest bathroom.

After little hassle, James washed off his hands and scattered back to his office, not stopping to make eye contact, let alone talk with anyone.

He opened his office door and immediately jumped back. Standing across the room, staring aimlessly out the window was a Mr Thomas Jefferson, a 5'4, extremely salty add on to James himself. 

Thomas spun around on his heel, his hair flopping in front of his face. He scooped it out the way before speaking. "Ah, hello, Jemmy!" 

James sighed brokenly and glared. "Thomas, excuse my French, but why the ever loving fuck are you in my office?!" 

Thomas looked around hesitantly. "I just wanted to talk to you. But I can see when I am not wanted, so..." 

"I'm not buying that, why are you here?" James hissed and closed the door with his heel abruptly. 

Thomas shrugged. "Is it a crime to want to talk to my partner?" He smirked and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of James' desk. 

James rubbed his temples defeatedly. "I suppose not." 

"Does this mean I win?!" Thomas clapped his hands, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I guess." James let his hardened exterior crumble and he gently kissed Thomas' cheek. 

Thomas squealed a little and captured James' lips in a well earned kiss, slipping his arms around the taller man's neck. He broke apart and whispered softly against his lips. "I love you." 

James paused for dramatic effect. "I love you too, dumbass." 

Thomas quickly took to kissing James again and Madison's arms quickly slithered down his back to hold Thomas gently by the hips.

The two broke away for a brief second and James pulled off. "Lock the door." Thomas told him, making himself more comfortable on the desk. James complied and slid the locker along, listening for the click. 

Thomas grabbed him by the collar as soon as he reached the desk and pulled him down harshly. James allowed his hands to trail to the hem of Thomas' shirt where he took of undoing the buttons. Jefferson gratefully retured the favour and speedily undid Madison's shirt with nimble fingers. 

James slid Thomas' shirt off his shoulders, breaking away from his lips and trailing kisses down his jaw, nipping at the caramel skin as he went. Thomas let out a slight groan and tilted his head back, giving James easier access. He let Madison's shirt hang open. 

James chuckled against the skin of Thomas' neck before gently biting down and sucking a dark mark there. "Try- Try not to leave to ma-many." Thomas' words got caught in his throat and James nodded, continuing his conquest on less visible parts of Jefferson's neck. 

"Thomas-" James warned, feeling the smaller man's hands trail downwards.

Jefferson smirked and gently palmed James hard on through his trousers and boxers. "Yes, Jemmy?" He asked in the most innocent way he could muster.

James groaned. "Don't stop that." Thomas simply hummed as a reply. James connected their lips once again and immediately starting seeking after his domination. Thomas quietly moaned and parted his lips, allowing James to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. Jefferson groaned and wrapped his legs around Madison’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

“Oh my god.” Someone whispered from the doorframe. James and Thomas’ attention imeadiatly turned to see none other than Alexander Hamilton standing at the door, mouth agape, papers slipping from his hands. “J-James, I had paperwork for you, b-but I can see y-you’re busy...” 

James bit his lip, and Thomas let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah... just a bit.” 

Alexander coughed, his eyes gracing over Jefferson’s bare top half. “I’ll just, bring it back later...” He ran from the room, closing it with a slam behind him. 

”I thought you locked the door?” Thomas hissed, ducking under James’ arms and grabbing his shirt. 

”I did!” James insisted, and buttoned up his shirt. “You watched me lock it!” 

Thomas huffed and took a look in his pocket mirror. “James, I told you not to leave so many marks!” He tapped each blue and purple hickey lightly with a sigh. He pulled his shirt back on and did it up, fixing his hair swiftly. 

”I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “To be continued?”

”See you at home.” Thomas winked and left the office.

Meanwhile, Alexander collapsed in his office. Checking out his arch nemesis?! No!? Never. "He's not that hot, he's not that hot, he's hot..." He hit his head off the table. "What has my life come to?"


	2. Dresses ~ Mullette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smooty Mullette!  
> The squad are forced into dresses and Hercules thinks Lafayette looks super super hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smooty Mullette!  
> The squad as forced into dresses and Hercules thinks Lafayette looks super super hot.

“Come on, guys! It’s the project!” Alex insisted, attempting to convince Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette.

“No! No way!” Hercules stood up, “there’s no chance in hell that I’m wearing a dress!” Lafayette grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the couch.

“How bad can it be?” He chuckled, shrugging.

“I don’t mind! As long as our mark is amazing,” John giggled.

“Great!” Alex smiled, “Washington’s gonna be so proud!” He turned towards the door, “Angelica! Eliza! Peggy!”

The three girls came running in giddily, “Oh god,” Hercules said, shuddering, “they’re picking the dresses, aren’t they?”

Angelica nodded excitedly, smiling. “I can’t wait!” Peggy spoke up, “we’ve already chosen who’s getting what for who!” She looked at her sisters, “and the styles.”

“Tell us!” Lafayette said excitedly, this sounded like fun to him!

“Right,” Eliza started, “Angelica’s going to get Hercules’ and Alex’s, I’m going to choose John’s and that leaves,” Peggy bounced on her toes, “Peggy to get Laf’s!”

“Right, let’s go girls!” Angelica cheered, “shopping here we come.”

“””””””

The girls came knocking on the door 2 hours later, dress bags in hand. 

“Right,” Angelica said, all three men standing around them, “we’ve decided it’s a surprise, so no opening eyes and one of us’ll be helping you get dressed!”

Peggy butted it, “and we’re gonna do your hair!” She squealed.

Hercules smiled, he was the only one with short hair. Lafayette looked away fearfully, he always had his hair in a bun, because it was safe and kept his hair out the way. But, he supposed, this project was about gaining reactions and experimenting.

“Why?” Alex groaned, he didn’t sign up for this!

“Shut up, Alex! This is gonna be great!” John said happily, this was exciting to him.

“Great! Let’s go!”

“””””””””””””

Laurens smiled, he couldn’t see but knew Eliza had good taste. “Okay, open your eyes!” 

Laurens did so, and squealed. “Eliza! This is amazing!” His hair was just back in a pony tail, but the dress was yellow and orange. “It’s so pretty!” He twirled, giggling.

“You look so good!” Eliza smiled, “go downstairs, I’ll go help Angie.”

“Okay!” John went running down the stairs, sitting on a couch, an realised he was wearing white flats too. “Eliza... you outdid yourself...” He mumbled.

“””””””

“FOR GODS SAKE, ALEX! JUST LET ME TIE THE BOW!” Angelica shouted, slapping Alexander’s hand.

“But it’s uncomfortable!” He whinged.

“Suck it up, buttercup!” Angelica sighed, tying the bow at the back and smiling. “Right open your eyes!” 

“Oh. My. God. Angelica, what is this?!” Alex looked in the mirror in front of him, gesturing to the red dress. “Why did you choose red?!” 

“It suits you!” It poofed out at the bottom a little, “and! Here!” Angie passed him a pair of red flats. Alex put them on, pouting.

“God damnit! Why is this so uncomfortable!?”

“This is what being a girl is like,” Angelica laughed.

“Angie? Do you need help?” Eliza asked, running into the room, “aww, you look so good, Alex!”

“Do not, this sucks,” Alex whined.

“Just go downstairs,” Angelica pointed out the room.

Alex gladly left, joining John in the living room.

“I need to help Hercules! Could ya lend a hand?” Angelica asked her sister.

Eliza smiled and nodded, following her sister into his room.

“””””””

“Hercules!” Eliza smiled, “close your eyes and get ready.”

“Ah, Shit. Thought I was safe,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Right, let’s get this over with.”

*3 minutes later*

“Right! Open up!” Angelica exclaimed. 

“I hate you,” Hercules said, looking in the mirror, “pink? Really!” 

Eliza giggled, “It looks.... good?” Angie nodded, “better than good! Great!” 

Angelica agreed happily, “we don’t have to do your hair! So you can go down!”

Herc rolled his eyes again and went down, embarrassed.

“These girls!” He exclaimed as soon as he spotted Alex.

“I know!” He spun around, staring at the bow on his back.

“I like mine!” Laurens said happily, smiling and tapping his toe on the ground.

“Yeah, but you can pull it off,” Hercules said.

“””””

“Okay, Laf...” Peggy said quietly, looking at his bare back, “you have a tattoo?!”

“Oui,” Lafayette spoke happily, smiling. “It’s of the Eiffel Tower at night!” He chuckled.

“When?”

“Just before I left France to come here,” he smiled, “I wanted a piece of France to always be with me.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Peggy smiled, “shall we start?”

“Go ahead!”

“”””””””

“Pegs, can I look now?” Lafayette asked, he could feel cold air on his back and some of his chest. 

“Not yet!” Peggy teased lightheartedly. “I’m just finishing your hair!” Peggy worked for a second or two before giggling, “right! Done!” 

Lafayette opened his eyes, staring in his mirror, gaping. “Peggy...” He said slowly in his thick French accent, he paused. “‘ow did you make this look good?”

Peggy gushed, “aww, thanks!” She flicked some hair back. “Right, go downstairs! And meet the others!” She grinned.

“Will do, Pegs!” And he started to walk away, somehow perfectly in black heels.

“Jesus, how can he walk so well?” Peggy sighed, following behind Lafayette slowly.

“””””””

“Bloop!” John giggled, poking Alexander’s cheek.

“Stop it, John,” Hamilton laughed, swatting Laurens’s hand away playfully.

“You two are starting to sound like a married couple!” Hercules chuckled, turning to the door which opened. “Woah...” He whispered under his breath.

Laf stood in the doorway, looking at the others. His hair was done swept over to the side, his dress long but low cut in the chest area, that if he was a female would show a lot of cleavage, and it was cut up the side to show his leg. Hercules couldn’t stop staring at Lafayette’s chest, scanning him up and down. “Bonjour?” He tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. “Mes amis?” Lafayette asked.

“You look great, Laf!” John exclaimed, even he was surprised at how good the Frenchman looked. 

“Merci, mon ami!” Lafayette grinned dashingly, and Hercules was still staring.

Alexander elbowed his friend, “yo, Herc, close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” He sniggered. 

Hercules blushed a little in embarrassment, closing his mouth. “You look great, Laf, good enough to eat!” Alexander winked, walking out past a confused Lafayette.

“What ze ever loving fuck was zat?” He chuckled, tapping into the room, heels clicking against the floor.

Hercules glared at where Alex had left from. “I don’t know.” He hissed.

Lafayette just laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Laurens. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Uh- I, uh!” Hercules looked at John then back at Lafayette, “project!” He exclaimed. 

Laurens laughed under his breath, shaking his head, hair bouncing by his face. 

“””””

“Alexander! What was that!” Angelica kicked Alex in the ankle.

“Ow! It was a test to see if Hercules gets jealous! The answer is yes!” He crouched down and rubbed his ankle in pain. 

“Oh. Well, that’s a good idea...” She looked away, “can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” 

Alexander sniggered, “So... I’m better?”

“No, just remember you’re a 5’7 male in a red dress, okay?” Angelica giggled, shoving Alexander back into the room. 

Lafayette giggled, blowing some hair from his face. Laurens had moved so Hercules was able to sit by the Frenchman. Lafayette rested his head on the darker skinned mans shoulder, chatting. Without thinking about it, he fiddled with Lafayette’s hair, twisting it around his finger. Lafayette hummed, snorting at a joke John made. 

Hamilton collapsed into the space by John. “Right, so, we need to go out on campus and gain reactions, are ya ready?” 

Hercules hung his head. “I guess...”

“””””

John lead them out, skipping happily with Alexander close behind him, laughing the whole way. Hercules scuttled out following the other two in embarrassment. Lafayette chuckled, strutting confidently in his tall black heels. 

“How does he walk in them, Pegs?” Eliza whispered to her sister.

“I have no idea... it’s talent. It’s an artwork.” Peggy gushed, walking out the dorm, her sisters hot on her heels. 

The four males soon reached the grass outside the dorms, gazing out at the many people walking around. 

They started out, Hercules groaning and insisted he hated this. John lead the way, doing a quick cartwheel and laughing. Alexander giggled too, swinging an arm around the taller mans shoulder. 

Someone wolf-whistled at Lafayette, winking at him. The Frenchman smiled back, blushing lightly. Hercules grimaced to himself, scuffing his feet on the ground. 

“What’s the matter, Herc? Jealous?” Alexander teased the taller man, nudging his side.

“No.”

“We’ll have to note that as a reaction.” Lafayette chuckled, still strutting forward. He pulled out his phone, writing it down. He kept an eye on some odd looks they received, noting this down too. 

Hercules looked up, watching John do another cartwheel and then a forward roll. He snarled to himself, keeping his arms tight around him, wishing people would stop staring. At him, and at Lafayette. 

“Tranny’s!” Someone yelled, cupping their hands around their mouth.

John spun around, middle finger raised and smiling widely. “Transpzob!” He hollered back, snorting with laughter.

“Oh no! The fags called me a name!” They shouted over.

Lafayette took off a heel, rubbing his ankle. He held up the shoe, “wanna come over and say that again!?” His eyes were narrowed, one hand clenched into a fist.

The Male standing along from them studied Lafayette, the heel in his hand. His gaze went along to Alexander and he scoffed, Same with John. And then he spotted the scowling Hercules. They scattered off without another word, and Alexander angrily smashed the keys of his phone. “If I ever see that idiot in the halls-“

“Calm down, Lexi. Come on, let’s keep going!” John exclaimed, skipping in his flats.

Lafayette shoved his heel back on with a sigh. The sisters caught up behind him. “‘Ow do you girls walk all day in these?” He started walking.

“Magic.” Eliza snorted.

“””

“Oh god... so, are we just gonna walk around campus and then...” Hercules trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. 

“Then I was thinking we could get a coffee.” Alexander smiled happily, gazing dreamily at John

“Wait, outside of campus? Like, in front of strangers?” Lafayette spoke up, an insurmountable amount of fear bubbling in his voice. 

“Well you don’t have to come!” Alexander said softly, but in a way that Lafayette understood.

“Oh! Okay, Herc, wanna stay back with me? We can let John and Alex go for coffee.” He wiggled his eyebrows, spinning around. 

Hercules caught a glimpse of the tattoo of on Lafayette’s back, grinning. “Yeah, okay. Nice tattoo by the way.”

Lafayette gushed red, looking down. “Thanks, mon ami!” 

“””””

After the four of them had finished their rounds around campus, John and Alex slinked off to the coffee shop while Lafayette and Hercules headed off to their dorm. 

“I’m changing out of this immediately.” Hercules insisted, scurrying to his room. He shoved on some jeans and a v neck t-shirt, walking back out. 

“I’ll change later, I can’t be bothered.” Lafayette chuckled. If he was honest, being in a dress with hair and makeup made him feel rather confident. Especially from the reactions he received, specifically from the other gay men around college. 

“Ah, okay.” Hercules collapsed into the seat next to him. “What you wanna do?”

“I dunno, talk?” Lafayette smiled, turning to face Mulligan.

“Sure,” He beamed, “any secrets?” Hercules wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hmm...” Lafayette looked off, swiping some hair from his eye site. “I’ve fallen in love.”

“Aww! Who with?” Hercules silently prayed it was him.

“Well...” Lafayette stared into the slightly shorter mans eyes, searching deep for any signs of love or lust, anything.

And he found it. He could see the love dancing in his eyes, the lust begging to be released. Lafayette saw the hidden feelings locked away and reached out from Hercules’ hand. 

“It’s you.”

Mulligan smiled, “good thing, you’re mine too.” 

Lafayette gasped, and connected their lips suddenly, as if he was starved of this. Hercules grinned into the kiss, pulling the Frenchman closer by his hips. He slid Lafayette onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Hercules licked his bottom lip, asking for permission which Lafayette denied. Mulligan growled, taking his hands down to Lafayette’s ass, rubbing him softly. Marie gasped, and Hercules took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the slightly taller mans mouth, swirling it around the inside, as if he were claiming it. Lafayette tangled their tongues together in a romantic battle for dominance. Hercules eventually won this, chuckling as Lafayette relaxed into him. The Irishman broke away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. 

“I see you have a little problem there, Laf.” Hercules raised his eyebrow, smirking. He gestured to the bulge poking from the fabric of his dress.

“Shut up and kiss me again!” Lafayette exclaimed, connecting their lips again. Hercules pushed the Frenchman off him lightly, making the taller Male whine. 

“Somebody’s needy.” Hercules chortled, rubbing at Lafayette’s ass again.

He whined again, shifting on the Irishman’s lap. “Hercules...” He slurred in his thick French accent.

“Yes?” Hercules replied innocently, taking his hands to the fabric covering Lafayette’s thighs.

Lafayette slid his hands up Hercules’ shirt, his fingers ghosting over the smaller mans muscular chest and arms. “Please?” He looked into Hercules’ eyes, lust laced in his own hazel ones. 

“Please what?” Mulligan questioned, rubbing his hands up Lafayette’s dress to his bare thighs. He realised he wasn’t wearing boxers but panties.

“Are you going to make me say it, mon amour?” Lafayette hissed, the tent in his pants growing every time Hercules rubbed a circle on his inner thigh. He bit back a moan when his thumb brushed against his clothed member, feeling a bulge press against his ass. 

“I am, Laffy...” Hercules smirked, running his fingers around the Frenchman’s manhood, but never touching it. 

“Please fuck me, Herc. I need you so bad, I want you so bad. I want you inside of me!” Lafayette groaned, shifting so Hercules’ fingers brushed his dick again. 

“Are you sure?” Hercules leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s collar bone.

“Yes! I am! Please, Hercules, please!” 

Hercules nodded, sucking a mark onto his neck. Lafayette whined femininely, tipping his head back to make it easier for Hercules. The shorter man grinned, biting down in the joint between his neck and collar bone. Lafayette moaned softly, his arms around Hercules’ neck. The Irishman proceeded to kiss, suck and bite hickeys down the Frenchman’s neck until he reached his revealed chest.

“Thank god Peggy chose this dress...” He hummed, reaching up his dress to play with his sensitive nipples. Lafayette groaned again, his dick twitching and begging for attention. Hercules bit a few more purple and red marks into his chest, pulling away. Satisfied with the hickeys he’d left all over Lafayette’s revealed upper half, he grabbed under the taller mans thigh, standing. Hercules pulled Lafayette’s thigh up in the air gently, and the Frenchman took the hint, jumping up. He wrapped his legs around Mulligan’s waist, arms draped around his neck. 

Hercules pressed their lips together roughly, carrying the man to his bedroom. He closed the door with his foot behind him, pushing Lafayette up against the wood door harshly. Hercules broke the kiss, letting Lafayette down. He slipped his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side. He watched the tall man blush, staring at his bare chest. “Like something you see?”

Lafayette nodded, reaching behind him to unzip his dress. “I do, mon amour...”

“Ah,” Hercules dragged Lafayette’s hands away from his back, bringing them in front of him. “Keep the dress on.” 

“Oh, okay...” Lafayette said his voice shaking. “I... I’ve never bottomed before, mon amour...”

“You haven’t?” Hercules kissed up and down Lafayette’s chest, nipping lightly at the skin. “Would you like me to be gentle?”

Lafayette took Hercules’ chin in his hand, tipping it up to look at him. “I want you to make it as good as possible.” 

Hercules nodded, sliding his hands up Lafayette’s dress. He slipped his hand into Gilbert’s pants, stroking the base slowly. Gilbert whined, burying his head into the crook of Mulligan’s neck. “How’s that feel, Laffy?” Hercules teased, speeding up his strokes and fondling the tip of Lafayette’s dick. 

“Very good, mon amour...” He moaned as Mulligan wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping him slowly.

Hercules laughed to himself, tipping his head up to capture Lafayette’s lips in a heated kiss. The Irishman retracted his hand from Gilbert, and the taller man whined at loss of contact. Hercules undid the top button of his jeans, pulling down the zip. He shoved his trousers down, kicking them off his ankles, and pulling Lafayette for yet another kiss. 

Lafayette reached down, softly palming Hercules through his boxers. Mulligan moaned into the Frenchman’s mouth, sliding his hand into Lafayette’s hair. Lafayette pulled down Hercules’ boxers just enough for his large erection to spring out. The tall man bent down, staring up at Hercules innocently and licking his lips. He kissed the head of his dick softly, before licking a long, dirty strip down it, all the while looking straight at Hercules. The shorter man groaned, letting his hands grip Lafayette’s hair, tugging him back. Lafayette moaned, and the Irishman smirked, pulling again. Lafayette took all of Hercules’ length into his mouth, sucking, licking and bobbing his head slowly.

“Fuck, Laf...” Hercules felt himself becoming lost in the wonderful blowjob he was receiving. Using his grip on the mans hair to his advantage, he forced Lafayette’s head up and down, the vibrations of Lafayette’s moans being sent up him almost killed him. “Shit...”

Herc pulled the tall man off of him, dragging him up and connecting their lips. Still kissing they found their way to Hercules’ bed. He pushed Lafayette down onto the mattress, scurrying to lock the door. “Don’t want anyone walking in, do we?” Hercules smirked. “You look good on my bed.”

Lafayette bit his lip, watching Hercules advance back over. “I’m glad, I’d hate to look ugly.” 

The slightly shorter man ran his hands up Lafayette’s dress, pulling down his pants and tossing them to the floor. He let his hands roam around the Frenchman’s body, smirking at his soft whines. 

“Laf, since you’ve never done this before, I’m gonna have to prep you, okay?” Hercules leaned down, whispering into Lafayette’s ear.

“Okay, mon amour.” He nodded, looking up at Hercules.

Mulligan slowly pressed a finger into Lafayette’s ass, smiling at his whines. “How’s that?”

“Fine, fine!” 

He nodded, pushing in knuckles deep. Hercules moved it slowly, and Lafayette gasped. Feeling that Lafayette was comfortable, he added another finger. 

“Ah, ah!” Lafayette winced, the pleasure outweighing the pain at this point. 

“Are you okay having the colour system as a safe word?” Hercules asked concerned.

“Oui, that is okay!” Lafayette nodded, “move, goddamn it!” He insisted, desperately trying to push down onto Hercules’ fingers. 

“As you wish.” Hercules smirked, slowly thrusted his fingers into Lafayette, drowning in the soft whines and moans emitting from the Frenchman. He curled his fingers inside him.

“Ah! Ah!” Lafayette let out a loud moan, “merde!” 

Hercules took notice of this reaction, thrusting into the same place a few more times, listening closely to the Frenchman’s whines and moans. He pulled his fingers out, watching Lafayette squirm. “Alright, Laf, colour?” 

“Vert, green!” Lafayette looked up with pleading eyes at Hercules. He rolled a condom on quickly and lined up with the Frenchman’s entrance.

“Good, brace yourself, this is gonna hurt.” Hercules leaned down to kiss Lafayette gently, in a desperate attempt to distract him from the pain ripping through his lower half. 

“Ah! Ow, that hurts!” Lafayette groaned, squirming beneath Hercules. He gripped the bed sheets, being drawn close to tears. Lafayette squeezed his eyes closed, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Hercules’ heart broke seeing the love of his life cry, but he knew this would feel good eventually. “I know, Laffy... but it’ll feel good, I promise!” Hercules promised, kissing away Lafayette’s tears, and pushing in fully, listening to Lafayette’s loud whines.

Lafayette sniffed, squirming desperately. “You can move now, amour.” His voice came out as a shallow moan that made Hercules shiver.

He obliged, starting slow and thrusting into Lafayette, drowning in his loud, breathy moans. Hercules smirked, sliding his hands into Lafayette’s hair, gripping it. “Tell me how it feels, Laf.” 

“So good, amour.” He groaned, eyes shut. 

“Colour?” Hercules tugged Lafayette’s hair lightly, emitting a whorish moan from the Frenchman. Hercules smirked, pulling his hair gently again. 

“Green!” Lafayette whined, bucking his hips up. “Do that again!” 

“Do what, Laffy?” Hercules winked, dragging his hands out of Lafayette’s hair.

Lafayette groaned, his eyes begging. “Please, pull my hair again!” He whined, moaning loudly as Hercules complied. 

“Oh fuck, Laf...” Hercules moaned, speeding up his thrusts, chasing after his release. He continued to tug at Lafayette’s hair, tangling his fingers in his bountiful locks. He twitched inside of Lafayette as he moaned and mewled, thrusting as hard as he could. He found his prostate, slamming into the same spot continuously. 

“Hercules!” Lafayette groaned loudly, clothed dick twitching. “I’m close! Oh god, I’m so close!” He moaned bucking his hips up to meet Hercules’.

Hercules groaned. “Then cum for me.” He quickly reached up Lafayette’s dress, pumping his length quickly. 

“Ah! Merde! Oh, mon dieu!” Lafayette came hard into Hercules’ hand, eyes squeezed shut. Hercules used his other hand to pull the Frenchman’s hair harshly again. 

The sight of the panting, groaning Frenchman in front of him was enough to drive Hercules over the edge. “Fuck, Laf. I’m gonna come.” 

“Go on then, mon amour.” Lafayette groaned, and Hercules came inside of Lafayette, white seed spilling deep inside of Lafayette. The fact of Hercules coming in him, and the sloppy slapping of skin against skin drove him close to the edge again. “Hercules... Hercules, I’m close again!”

Hercules leant down and moving the fabric of Lafayette’s dream, sucking more love-bites into his chest and neck. Lafayette let out another whorish moan, coming over the fabric of his dress. Hercules pulled out of Lafayette, flopping down onto the bed beside him, panting. Lafayette let out some shallow breaths, shaking.

“Holy fuck.” He breathed, taking the Frenchman into his arms and cuddling him. 

“Holy fuck indeed.” Lafayette sighed. “We should take a shower, mon amour.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Especially before John and Alex get home.” Hercules sighed. 

“You go first, since I take longer.” Lafayette smiled, kissing Hercules’ lips softly.

“Will do.”

“””

Hercules lounged in the living room, changed into new comfortable clothes. The shower turned off just as the front door opened, and Alexander with John (wearing dresses) walked in, laughing about something or other. Lafayette stepped out the bathroom into the hall.

“Oh, hey, Alex,” he nodded, “John.” 

The two stumbled backwards, as Lafayette rushed into his bedroom, feebly covering his chest, the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hey, guys.” Hercules smirked as the two entered the living room. He turned the TV down, smiling. Alexander collapsed into the seat.

“So... Who’d Laf invite over.” John winked.

“Huh? No one, no ones been over.” Hercules chuckled, crossing his legs to be more comfortable. 

“Then who gave Frenchie all the hickeys?” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows, kissing John on the cheek. 

“Huh!?” Hercules flushed red. “What are you talking about!” 

“He stepped out the bathroom, which, ya know, why would he be showering in the middle of the day?” John considered, pointing at Alexander.

“He has a point, you’re looking especially fresh and cheerful too. What happened?” Alex relaxed into the couch. They have him now. 

Hercules just laughed as a reply. “You’ve not been like this since-“ John gasped loudly, pointing at Hercules, blabbering nonsense. “You! You had sex with Lafayette!” 

Alexander gasped, covering his mouth. Hercules’ widened his eyes, “did not!”

At this point, Lafayette flounced in with a smile. He bore a grey turtleneck and white trousers, hair dropped by his shoulders, still fairly wet. “Bonjour...” He smiled sheepishly, seating himself by Hercules. 

Alexander and John continued to blabber crazies, making wild hand gestures. “You two had sex!” Alex practically screamed, quickly undoing the bow behind his back, to be more comfortable.

“Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!? Où as-tu eu ça!?” (What!? What are you talking about!? Where did you get that!?) Lafayette exclaimed, his hair bouncing by his shoulders. 

John looked at Alex. “Translate!” Alexander whispered something in Johns ear who whipped to look at Lafayette. “I don’t know! Maybe the fact that you’re cOVERED IN HICKYS!” 

Lafayette blushed. “Where’s your proof?” 

Alexander bounced up from the couch, over to Lafayette and placing a hand on his shoulder. The Frenchman flinched, sending ‘help me’ looks to Hercules, tucking some hair behind his ear. “Proof?” He grabbed the top of his turtleneck, folding it down quickly and revealing the many many purple and red marks along his neck. 

“That’s the proof.” John smirked, and Hercules looked away, still blushed bright scarlet. 

Lafayette swatted Alexander away. “Who said it was Hercules?” Lafayette smirked, panicking inside.

“Was it?” John questioned.

“Yeah, Laf. Was it?” Hercules grit his teeth, started to feel just a little jealous.

“Maybe I’ve got a boyfriend, who knows?” Lafayette chortled with a smirk, flicking back some damp hair.

“Well do you?” Alexander flopped onto the couch by John. 

Lafayette’s eyes darted to Hercules. “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

John squealed. “I knew you would be in a relationship eventually!” 

“Who is it? Is it that hot photographer?” Alexander wriggled his eyebrows, winking.

Lafayette nodded. “He is.”

“What’s his name!?” John questioned, squealing.

“I wouldn’t dare say. I want to respect the privacy of my secret boyfriend.” Lafayette smiled, pulling his turtleneck back up. Hercules scowled, crossing his arms. God, why was he jealous? Maybe because Lafayette literally called a photographer hot? 

“Are ya sure? Are ya sure ya don’t wanna tell them?” Hercules practically hissed. John’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and he squinted. 

“I’m going to get a snack and then I’ll be in my room if you need me!” Lafayette bounced, jumping from the couch and running to the kitchen. 

Hercules slumped in the couch. He knew that he was the secret ‘boyfriend’, Well he’s not. But he is. Ugh! “Sorry, Herc. We know you really liked him...” John sighed, placing some stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Hercules smiled to himself, “I’m going to my room, see you two later.” 

“Okay... Bye bye, Herc.” Alexander grinned sadly, watching the bulky man walk away. 

“”” 

Hercules burst into Lafayette’s room. The Frenchman was sat peacefully on his bed, book and biscuit in hand. He closed the door with a click, sliding onto the bed. Hercules forced their lips together passionately, rolling onto the top of him. When Hercules broke the kiss Lafayette first groaned and pushed his now folded book away before chuckling. “Well hello, Herc.”

“Hi, Laf.” Hercules took a deep inhale, rolling off of Lafayette to his side. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Lafayette grinned widely. “I’ll have to check my schedule... um, yes!” He clapping his hands excitedly. “Here, want some?” Lafayette held out his chocolate biscuit, offering some to Hercules.

He graciously took a bite, not bothering to take if from his hand. “Yum.” He chuckled, relaxing into Lafayette’s pillows. “Jesus, how many pillows do you have?”

Lafayette giggled, “a lot.” Hercules cocked an eyebrow with a chuckle.

“Why?”

“Because their comfortable, so shut up!” Lafayette threw a cushion at him, laughing loudly. Hercules pouted, crossing his arms. “Aww, I’m sorry...” 

“You will suffer.” Hercules pouted.

“How so?” Lafayette snickered, covering his mouth.

“No more kisses for Lafayette!” Hercules huffed.

Lafayette whined, looking away sadly. He lunged forward and kissed Hercules softly, smiling. “Hey! You broke the rules!” Hercules exclaimed, softly connecting their lips again. Hercules bit Lafayette’s bottom lip softly, before pulling away, his bottom lip still between his teeth. He released it, quickly kissing him again. 

“Easy going there, Hercules, take me out to dinner first.” Lafayette giggled, tangling their legs together. 

“Laf, are you serious?” Hercules laughed, pulling down the neck of his turtleneck and gesturing to the many marks along his skin. He gently pressed his lips to Lafayette’s neck, kissing the marks he’d left there earlier. 

Lafayette snorted, wrapping his arms around Hercules’ waist. “Stop it, mon amour!” Hercules ignored him with a giggle, continuing to kiss along the Frenchman’s jawline and neck softly. “Hercules! Stop!” He sounded more frantic now. 

“What’s the matter?” Hercules pouted, following Lafayette’s gaze to the doorway. “Ah, fuck.” 

John ran away, waving his phone in the air and screaming for Alexander. “Alex! Alex! Alex!” He yelled, sprinting into the living room, finally changed into joggers and pyjama shirt. 

“What?! What is it!?” Alexander shouted back, completely overreacting. Seconds later came a, “OH MY GOD!”

“Oh shit.” Lafayette whispered, shifting away from Hercules in embarrassment. 

Alexander busted the door open. “HERCULES ISN’T A PHOTOGRAPHER!”

“Well, we’ve taken a selfie together before,” Lafayette piped up with a large grin.

“SO YOU TWO DID DO THE DIRTY!” Alexander screamed.

“Shut the fuck up, Alex.” Hercules ‘lol’ed, slinging an arm around Lafayette. “Also, we haven’t even been on a date.”

“Nice,” John smirked from beside Hamilton, pecking his cheek.

“Be quiet.” Lafayette hissed playfully, Hercules relaxed into him with a sigh. Hercules was laying between his legs, head rested in his chest. Alexander was blushing a deep red and pushed John away.

”We’ll just leave you alone then...” Alex coughed awkwardly and left the room with Laurens, shutting the door behind him.

Hercules chuckled and kissed Lafayette’s temple. The taller man rolled over and pinned Hercules’ arms to the beds. “Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided yall can request things,,, what am I doing??


	3. Stories ~ JeffMads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More JeffMads!
> 
> James is dusting and finds some diRTy writings by Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

Madison dusted the bookshelves in the room that he and his partner shared. James was home first, which was unusual, so he took to cleaning up. Usually Thomas cleaned the bedroom and kitchen, while James took over the living space and bathroom. He decided to reorganise the books too. Most of them belonged to Thomas, but the ones on the top shelf were his. (He always had to ask Thomas if he wanted a book, as he was to short to reach the shelf.) They were almost all non-fiction, but there were a couple fiction action books. Thomas, however, reads a range of different books.

James scanned the shelves, intrigued on what Thomas does read. “Action, romance, science fiction,” James mumbled scanning until he got to the bottom shelf. “Well hello,” He giggled, “Thomas never told me he read erotica...” James pulled one off the shelf, examining the description. “Thomas, you kinky kinky bitch,” he placed the book back on the shelf. Another thing that surprised James was how used they were. Almost all the corners had been folded at one point in time and the covers had started to lose their colour. James wiggles his eyebrows to himself, dusting the bottom shelf. He moved some of the books aside, so he could properly clean. Something fell onto his foot and he yelped. “Ouch!” James picked it up, the slightly tattered red leather cover was held shut with two rubber bands. “What’s this?”

He knew it wouldn’t be a diary, Thomas hated diaries. If it was notes, it would be in his desk. And if it was something else, why of all places was it hidden behind his secret erotica books?

James started to undo the rubber bands, he wanted- no needed, to know what was written in the book.

“James?” A voice sounded from the door. Madison dropped the book and turned towards the door.

“Thomas!” James spun around, launching himself at the taller man. James hugged Thomas’ abdomen tightly. “You’re home!”

“I am, sweet Jemmy!” Thomas laughed, ruffling Madison’ short hair. “What were you doing?” Thomas looked over James’ shoulder fearfully at the bookshelf. He could tell the books had been moved. This made him slightly scared.

“Dusting,” James giggled giddily.

“What’s up? You’re never usually this excitable...” Now Thomas was scared, James only got like this if, 1. They were having sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  1. He’d found out some gossip.



Thomas was terrified. It must be the second one. And with his stuff moved. This could only end badly for him.

“I found something~” James laughed, going on his tip-toes and poking Thomas’ cheek.

“A-and what might t-that b-be?” A bead of sweat had began to form on Jefferson’s forehead.

“Look at you! Gettin’ all nervous,” James teased jokingly, smiling, “I found something that belongs to you,” Madison released his grip on Thomas and scooped up the notebook. He sat on their bed, swinging his legs.

Thomas walked in, sweating a little more. “Where’d you find that!?” He asked worriedly, biting his lip and sitting next to James on the bed.

“I was dusting and I found it on the bottom shelf,” James winked, he felt confident knowing Thomas was anxious. And that he was the one who had done it. “Behind all your... secret, dirty books,” Madison smirked, turning the notebook around in his hands.

Thomas was at a loss for words, there was his boyfriend of 3 years, sitting at his side, telling him that he’d found all the kinky shit he reads. “Um- well, uh...” Thomas looked away, caramel cheeks flushed pink.

 

“It’s fine that you read it, lots of people do,” James said, trying to be reassuring, but also attempting not to snigger. Thomas fiddled with his hair, he does that when he gets nervous. James thinks it’s cute.

 

“I- uh-...” Thomas still didn’t quite know what to say. His cheeks were still tinged pink,

this was embarrassing.

 

“Thomas?” James tapped his shoulder. Thomas spun around, his entire face red, “is this a diary?” Thomas licked his lower lip in fear.

 

“Well... uh... n-no...” Thomas looked away again, becoming red again. James took Thomas’ chin in his hand, turning Thomas to face him. James looked at Thomas confusion laced in his eyes.

 

“Then what is it?” James whispered against Thomas’ lips. He was taken aback at his own confidence, how was he doing this!?

 

“I... um...” Thomas couldn’t say what it was. This was far to embarrassing. He’d told James some embarrassing stuff since they’d been together, but this was just to awkward.

 

“Come on, Thomas, you can tell me,” James closed the gap, kissing Thomas softly. He broke away after a second.

 

“It’s, Uh- it’s...” Thomas took a deep breath, and started whispering, “It’s erotica...”

 

“What did you say? I can’t hear you,” Madison asked, being genuinely curious.

 

“It’s erotica between both of us!” Thomas exclaimed, cringing and flushing bright red.

 

James could feel himself blushing too, but was now curious, he wanted to read it. “Can I read it?” James whispered to Thomas.

 

“P-pardon?” Jefferson stuttered, he’d heard Madison, but wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Can I read one?” James said again, words getting caught in his throat.

 

“Uh, um, s-Sure...” Thomas stammered, blushing as James took the rubber bands off, opening the book.

 

James skimmed some pages glancing at titles.

 

_Biting, bondage, role-play, working._

 

Madison raised an eyebrow and Jefferson looked away, blushing deeply. “Let’s see... this one looks good.”

 

Thomas leaned over to see which one he chose, but James turned away, “nope! It’s a surprise!”

 

“Oh god... oh god, why am I letting you do this?!”

 

James read a couple of lines silently, then turned to Thomas. “Can I try something? I saw it in here.”

 

Thomas flushed again, there was some pretty odd stuff in that book, what could Madison want to try? “Uh, s-sure,” He stuttered.

 

James smiled, moving over and straddling Thomas quickly. Jefferson gulped, “uh... James? Wha-“ Jefferson was cut off by Madison moving his hair out the way andlightly nibbling his ear, hands on his shoulders. He bit down hard and Thomas bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, instead, a small whine escaped.

 

“Thomas!” James gasped, sliding off of him and back onto the bed, “you never said you had a thing for pain!”

 

“Not all pain,” Thomas mumbled, “just, biting, slapping and hair pulling...”

 

“I’ve made a mental note of that,” James murmured quietly. “Right, let’s get readin’!”

 

_Submission_

 

_Dom: Maddy <3_

_Sub: Jefferson._

“Oooh, you’re the sub~” Madison said, poking Thomas’ cheek.

 

“Be quiet, or I’ll take the fricking book off you,” Jefferson whispered.

 

_The sky was a glimmering blue and the sun was shining over New York City. Thomas was sat on his shared bed, furiously typing on his laptop. James Madison was perched, cross legged at the end of their bed, occasionally glancing over the top of Jefferson’s computer, staring as the letters appeared on the screen._

_“Tommy!” James whined, “you’ve been working for hours now! Take a break!”_

_Jefferson looked up from his laptop for a brief second, sighing. “Jem, this is important, and needs to be completed ASAP,” he said firmly, James knew Thomas wouldn’t give up, but it was worth a try._

_“Please!~” James pleaded, leaning forward again._

_“James-“ Thomas was cut off when Madison closed the laptop and moved it to the side. “Jemmy, I have work to-“ Again, Jefferson couldn’t finish his sentence as James lunged forward, kissing his quickly. Thomas gave in and kissed James back, breaking away after a couple of seconds. Madison giggled, lying in between Jefferson’s legs, his head resting on his chest. “Can I get back to work now?”_

_“Nope!” Madison insisted, popping the ‘p’. Thomas sighed, he had given up._

_“Fine, what’d ya wanna do?” He said, southern accent shining through._

_“You,” James whispered against Thomas’ neck. Madison cuddled into the crook of Jefferson’s neck, kissing it softly._

_“J-Jemmy...” Thomas whimpered, “I... I need to work...” James paid no attention, but continued kissing his neck._

“Wow, Thomas, you’re good at writing,” James said softly, half way through his reading, Jefferson had pulled him onto his lap.

Thomas kissed his cheek, “thank you, I think...” James laughed, “just keep reading,” Jefferson sighed.

_“You don’t NEED to work. You just want to,” Madison said quietly._

_Thomas sighed, moving a little, he wrapped his arms around Madison’s waist, hugging him loosely. “I hate when you’re right.”_

_James just chuckled and kissed Thomas’ neck one last time. “You love me~”_

_Jefferson sighed, “I do love you,” He glanced over toward his computer, “really though, what do you wanna do?”_

_“Thomas, I wasn’t kidding when I said you,” James looked up into Jefferson’s eyes._

_“Y-you mean...”_

_“I mean, I want to Dom.” James leaned up, whispering against Thomas’ lips._

_“Oh... o-okay,” Thomas stumbled over his words, he could feel a tent starting to form in his pants._

_James grinned, kissing Thomas’ lips. Madison then trailed his lips down Jefferson’s jaw, down to his neck. Thomas let his head fall back, giving James easier access._

 

James wiggles his eyebrows at Thomas, looking up from the notebook. Jefferson hit Madison’s hand playfully, “stop it, I swear I’ll take the book, rip it up and flush it down the toilet.”

 

“No!” James clutched the notebook, even though he knew Thomas was lying. “I’ll just keep reading.”

 

_James found the spot on Thomas’ neck and bit down, sucking lightly at his caramel skin. Thomas held back a moan, small whimpers escaping instead. Madison chuckled against Jefferson’ skin, pressing another kiss to his neck before leaning up and pressing their lips together._

_“This is a lot more fun that work,” Thomas grinned, breaking the kiss with the smaller man._

_“Well it’s about to get a hell of a lot more fun, Tommy,” Madison spoke low and deep against Thomas’ lips._

_Jefferson trembled, “I see we have a little friend to deal with,” he giggled, feeling it on his leg._

_“Little is wrong, friend is correct,” James smirked, grinding a small amount on Thomas’ leg. Jefferson giggled, placing his hands on Madison’ shoulders._

_“You’re acting like a puppy,” Thomas chuckled, but not complaining. Jefferson started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it drop down his shoulders._

_“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not, but I’ll take it as one,” James laughed, taking his top off, leaving him shirtless._

_“No crap, Thomas. If someone takes their shirt off, they’re shirtless,” Madison sighed._

_“Do ya want me to take the book?” Thomas slapped Madison’s hand._

_“No...”_

_“Take it as one,” Thomas spoke._

_Madison pushed Jefferson down on the bed, arms either side of his neck. He started slow, but ground their clothed members together. Thomas groaned and reached forward, starting to undo James’ zipper. He began pulling them down as James did the same to him. Madison clambered off Jefferson, pulling his pants off and tossing them to the floor, Thomas following suit._

_Now both just left in their boxers, Madison shot back onto Thomas’ lap, pulling Thomas closer and sucking hickeys onto his neck and chest. Jefferson’s head fell back, groaning softly. James felt something pressing against his ass and smirked. “Seems like you have a little friend too,” He chuckled against Thomas’ bare chest. Thomas said nothing, just let James continue._

_Madison kissed down Jefferson’s chest, down to his waistband and pulled them down a little. “Jemmy~ stop it!” Thomas whined, looping his arms around James’ neck._

_James giggled, adjusting his seated position on Thomas’ lap. “And now it gets serious!”_

“You can stop if you want...” Jefferson murmured, starting to flush red again.

 

“No! It’s interesting! I wanna know how it happens now!”

_“Okay,” James said, sliding off Thomas’ lap and sitting on the side of their bed._

_“Nooooo!” Thomas whined, erection poking through his boxers._

_“Fine,” James giggled, slowly pulling down Thomas’ boxer to reveal a rather large erection. Madison had to forcefully stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. He blew a puff of air onto the head, smiling._

_“Jemmy~” Thomas whimpered, toes curling a little._

_James chuckled, pulling down his own boxers. “If you want that, you’ll have to do something for me.”_

_Thomas panted, looking forward and gulping back the knot in his throat. “Come on, Thomas. Suck.”_

_Jefferson hesitantly leaned forward, kissing the head of James’ dick. He took the tip into his mouth, swirling it around his mouth. Madison groaned, head falling back. Thomas moved down his dick slowly, sucking lightly. He licked a strip of James’s cock, long and dirty, smirking a little. He poked the underside with his tongue, mouth slavering around his manhood._

_“Thomas...” James groaned, sliding his hands into his mess of hair. He gripped it tightly, making Thomas move his head._

_Jefferson held back his gag reflex, moaning a little every time the head brushed the back of his throat. Madison pulled out of Thomas’ mouth, smirking at his drooling boyfriend. He stood up off the bed and walked over to their drawers, he opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle._

_Thomas bit his bottom lip, watching as James advanced back towards him._

_The real James squealed, Thomas nuzzled into his neck, breathing lightly. Madison could feel the others hair on his cheek and giggled. “I love you...” Thomas whispered._

_“I love you too...” James smiled, “but, I really wanna continue.”_

_“Aww, okay.”_

_James popped the lid open, raising his eyebrow. “Are you sure?”_

_“Jemmy, we’ve come this far, I’m not backing out now,” Thomas insisted, leaning up and kissing James softly but passion filled._

_Madison smiled, “flip over then,” he said, squeezing some lube onto his fingers._

_Thomas followed the instructions, closing his eyes in anticipation. James took a deep breath and crouched behind Jefferson’s ass. “Ready?” He asked. Thomas nodded vigorously, sucking his breath in. The smaller Virginian slowly pushed a finger in, Thomas shuddered, the sensation foreign, but not bad. Madison very slowly began moving his finger until he felt Thomas was comfortable enough and added another._

_“Jemmy~ move!” Thomas pleaded, looking behind at his partner. Madison nodded and began moving. Jefferson moaned quietly, almost silent, shuddering. James brought his other hand up and cupping Jefferson’s ass. He squeezed it very lightly, feeling Thomas clench around his fingers._

_“Tommy,” Madison whispered, leaning over to speak into his ear, “I’m taking them out.”_

_Thomas whined, “Jemmy, no!”_

_“I’ll replace them~” He teased, pulling his fingers out and cupping his ass with both hands._

“Get yo dick out!” James cheered at the book. Thomas pushed James off his lap, flushing red again.

 

“S-stop it!” He fumbled, twisting a curly lock of hair around his finger.

 

“Aww, you’re anxious,” James stuck his tongue out, pulling himself back onto Thomas’ lap.

 

“Shut it, you. I’m not kidding about flushing it down the loo,” Thomas said sternly, pulling Madison into his chest.

 

James giggled, snuggling into his boyfriends chest, smiling.

 

_Madison rubbed some lube on his dick, moaning slightly at the contact. He swirled some around Jefferson’s entrance for good measure. “James! That’s cold!”_

_“I know that, Tommy, it’ll make this easier though,” James whispered into his lovers ear, pressing his cock into Thomas’s ass._

_Jefferson shuddered, leaning back. “Jemmy, please!”_

_“Please what, Thomas?” James smirked, playing with Thomas’ hair._

_“Are you going to make me say it?” Thomas whined, trying to push back onto James, earning a groan from the Dom, making Thomas smirk._

_“I am, Tommy...” He bent down to Thomas’ ear, whispering seductively, “now, what is it you want?”_

_Thomas shuddered, starting to grip the bedsheets. He took a deep breath, blinking fast. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk in the morning, I want to scream your name, Jemmy!”_

 

James wriggled hotly on Thomas’ lap. “Jesus Christ, Thomas.” He could feel a small tent growing in his pants.

 

“What’s the matter,” Thomas kissed the top of James’ earlobe, nibbling lightly, “Jemmy?”

 

James took a shallow breath, shuddering. “N-nothing...” and he continued his reading.

 

_“Fuck...” James hissed, lining up with Thomas’ entrance. He slid the head in, smirking as Thomas whined, breath panting._

_“A-ah, Jemmy!” Thomas groaned, gripping the bedsheets tightly. James just chuckled, still pushing into Jefferson slowly. “Ah~” Thomas bit his bottom lip to stop himself from whining and moaning out._

_“Hey...” James kissed along Thomas’ neck, trying to distract the taller Virginian from the pain in his ass. “Don’t muffle yourself, I wanna hear you...” He murmured, sucking another love bite onto Thomas’ neck._

_Thomas stopped biting his lip, whining softly. “J-James...” He wriggled, adjusting to Madison’ size. “You can move now.”_

_James took this, thrusting slowly and rolling his hips into Thomas, letting out a low groan._

_Thomas moaned out, loving the pleasure in his lower abdomen and crotch. Everywhere. “F-faster, Jemmy!” Thomas whined, knuckles turning white as he gripped the bedsheets._

_James obliged to Thomas’ wishes, thrusting faster, feeling Thomas meet his thrusts with his hips. James groaned, feeling his member pulsing inside of Thomas as he thrust rougher and faster. Thomas let out a whorish moan, tipping his head black in pleasure. “James!” Thomas groaned, reaching down to touch himself._

_James slowed down to a halt, smirking. “James!” Thomas whined, desperately trying to push down onto the smaller man. “Please!”_

_“Don’t touch yourself then, and we won’t have a problem.”_

_Thomas wriggled, retracting his hand from his aching member with a whine. “Good boy, Thomas...” James started pounding at a ruthless pace, slamming into Thomas who almost screamed._

_“James! Ah! Fuck, yes!” Thomas screamed, rolling his hips in an attempt to keep up with James’ pace. James angled his hips, aiming to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him._

_Thomas sobbed, “was that-“ but he said nothing more, moaning and almost in tears. James groaned, gripping Thomas’ hips tightly, most likely leaving bruising. “F-fuck!” Tears pooled in his eyes as James moaned._

_“Oh god, Thomas.” He squeezed his eyes closed, “I’m close!”_

_“Me too, James!” Thomas moaned again, “oh god! Oh god! Oh god!” Thomas let out a feminine, whorish moan. “Please can I cum, James?! Please!”_

_James nodded, “go ahead, Thomas. Cum for me.”_

_Thomas whined in pleasure, letting out strings of curses and thank yous, cumming over the sheets and his stomach. James groaned, following suit and came inside of Thomas, moaning._

_James pulled out of Thomas, flopping onto the bed beside him. Thomas kissed James sweetly, “I hope you Dom more often.”_

 

James closed the notebook, turning his head to face the blushing mess that was Thomas Jefferson. “Well.” He stood up, “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

“That sounded oddly inviting.” Thomas winked, gaze falling to the bulge in James’ pants.

 

“Please, we just read a story about about me fucking you, a shower won’t do any harm.” And James left.

 

“I guess you’re right.” So Thomas followed, ready to recreate the story they read.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing,,,


	4. Punishment ~ Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton!
> 
> It’s the 3 year anniversary, and Alexander punishes Thomas for misbehaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think you should be flirting with people, on our anniversary of all days."

This is not how Thomas expected his three year anniversary celebration to go.

He thought his was perfectly planned! He'd even left work early to make it just right! Dinner was cooked, it wasn't macaroni!

So the first thing Alexander did baffled him!

He'd entered the home with an evident sly smirk, clearly in the middle of formulating some sort of plan. Thomas tried hard to ignore it, smiling and kissing his boyfriend.

"Hello, sunshine." Thomas greeted, spinning Alex around before giving him a sweet kiss.

"Why, hello." Alexander grinned and hugged Thomas around the waist. He smirked and fiddled with the hem of Thomas' shirt.

Thomas smiled. "How are you, sunshine?"

"Mmm," he hummed, "I'm good..." He smiled. "I noticed you were having an... enjoyable conversation with Madison earlier today..."

Thomas flushed pink, and immediately he knew what Alex was talking about.

He may or may not have casually flirted with James Madison earlier that day. In his defence, Madison was quite cute, and it didn't mean anything!

"I..."

"I don't think you should be flirting with other men, on our anniversary of all days." Alex smirked, and ran his hands down Thomas' sides.

Thomas swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I'm- I'm sorry, Lexi... I won't do it again..."

"What if you do though? Do I need a way to guarantee you won't do it again?" Alexander smirked and chuckled, undoing the top button of Thomas' shirt.

Thomas' breath got caught in his throat and he shuddered. "I- I don't know, Lexi..."

"What do you think a suitable punishment would be, baby...?" Alexander smirked and kissed along his boyfriends jawline.

Thomas bit his tongue. "Whatever you think, Lexi..."

"Well done, you're learning, baby." Alexander reached out for Thomas' hand, leading him upstairs to their shared bedroom.

As soon as the door was opened, Thomas was up against the wall, and Alex was taking off Jefferson's shirt. He popped open the buttons, sliding it off his shoulders with a smirk. He glanced up at Thomas. "This is okay?"

Thomas nodded. "It's fine, carry on!" He groaned as Alex bit down on the skin of his neck, wasting no time in marking him.

"Maybe now you'll remember who you belong to." Alexander growled, and licked along his chest. Thomas whined and bit his lip.

Thomas' bottom lip wavered and he felt his knees buckle. God, he hated how Alex could turn him into putty in his hands.

Alexander pulled back. "I think you're getting a little to excited there, this isn't a reward he hissed gently.

And that brings everyone up to speed.

Thomas was loving it. Oh Christ, he was loving it.

He'd never done this. Never been bound before. He whined as Alex's fingers ghosted across his chest, slipping down near his crotch, but avoiding his aching erection. "So pretty for me..."

"Alexander..." Thomas hissed and wriggled.

"Ah," Alex moved away, "stay quiet, baby."

Thomas whined as his lover walked away, opening up a closet and reaching to the top shelf, pulling down a large plastic box. He knew what was in there. Oh shit...

Alexander smirked and stalked forward, almost predatory, towards Thomas, where he placed the box on the floor. He opened up the lid and smiled. Thomas wriggled and whined despratley. 

"Good things come, to those that wait." Alexander warned, though he was just as excited.

He reached into the box and pulled out a large purple vibrator, he grabbed the remote with it. He smirked and walked up to Thomas' side, pushing him down onto the bed. "You ready?"

Thomas nodded as he desperately tried to move his hips up. Alex smirked and held him down with one hand, using the other to position the toy at Jefferson's entrance. No lube? Fuck, this was going to hurt.

Alex slowly pushed it in, and Thomas let out a cry of pain. Alexander paid no attention and continued until the vibrator was buried deep inside of Thomas.

Hamilton smirked and gently caressed Jefferson's cheek. "Already such a mess for me... let's see how your beautiful body reacts..." He switched it to its lowest setting, watching Thomas gasp and writhe.

Thomas let out a sweet moan as Alex smirked. He knew the ways to make Thomas beg. This was one of them. "No cumming, baby." Alexander chuckled and grasped a cock ring, slipping it onto Thomas who whined.

"Sir, please-"

Alex felt his erection twitch in his pants. "I said no, baby. I've got work to do, you can stay here." Alexander turned the vibrator up to the next setting and walked away, listening to Thomas moan.

Thomas loved this. He ground his hips down, trying to push the vibrator deeper in.

After what felt like an eternity, Alexander stalked back into the room, groaning at the sight of his lover writhing for more. Thomas' moans were music to his ears, and he seemed to be so wrapped up in pleasure, he didn't realise Alexander had walked in.

"Having fun, dear?"

Thomas groaned loudly in reply, continuing to push down. Alexander chuckled and took a few steps forward. "You're being so loud, love. Do I have to make you quiet?"

Thomas mewled as Alex ran his hands down his body, tweaking his nipple as he went. Alexander dug through the box again and pulled out two more things. He gave Thomas a gently kiss and everything went dark. "Open." Thomas complied, far past the point of fighting back. Alexander pressed the ball gag to his mouth, strapping it around his head. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting watching Thomas wriggled and push his hips down.

"So beautiful for me, baby..." He heard Thomas try to answer through the gag, but I came out muffled and sweet. Saliva slid down his chin as he tried to speak. He held Thomas' cheek. "So so beautiful."

Alexander smirked and pulled his hands away, casting his eyes to Thomas' throbbing erection. He chortled and stroked the base, listening to the muffled pleasured shriek that came from him.

"Are you enjoying this, baby?" Thomas gave up on speaking and nodded vigorously. "I think you're enjoying this too much, baby... Maybe I should leave you for a bit..."

Thomas whined and bucked his hips up into Alexander's hand. "I've got my own problem to take care of, baby." He rubbed his own erection through his dress pants.

Alex removed all hands from Thomas, denying him of pleasure. He could sense Jefferson's orgasm building by the way his muscles rippled and his whines became higher pitched. It almost pained him knowing Thomas couldn't come, but it gave him the satisfaction of making him cum himself.

Instead of leaving the room, he sat on the chair in the corner, but Thomas didn't know that. He slipped his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and stroked his boner gently, stifling back groans. Alexander watched Thomas groan around the red gag and push down, grinding his hips onto it. Alexander smirked and found the controller, switching it to the highest setting.

Thomas let out a scarlet moan that aroused Hamilton even more than before. Thomas tipped his head back and cried out, orgasm trying to tug it's way through his body.

Everything about this was turning Thomas on. The rope, gag, vibrator and cock ring was so much. But the blindfold was the cherry on top. The fact that he was helpless, unable to do anything, or touch himself had him chasing after his release.

Alexander pumped his length, eyes glued to Thomas. He just couldn't stand it. He needed the man.

He tugged off the remainder of his clothing and threw it somewhere in the room, it didn't matter. He stripped Thomas of his blindfold and was immeadialy grinding against Thomas' crotch.

"Are you having fun, baby boy?" Thomas nodded. "Do you want me to take the toy out? Replace it with my cock, pound you into the mattress and make you cum hard?"

Thomas whined a yes through the gag, shivering as Alexander's nimble fingers breached his entrance. He grasped the end of the toy and gently pulled it out. Thomas whined sadly at the lose of contact. He felt so empty now.

"Don't be upset, baby boy..." Alexander pulled a condom on, readying himself. "Are you 100% sure I can do this?"

Thomas nodded violently, jerking towards Alexander. Alex didn't waste any time in roughly thrusting into Thomas, drowning in the muffled moans. He tugged at the gag and threw it away. "I want to hear you, baby."

Thomas moaned loudly, trying to drive Alexander deeper inside him. "Tell me how it feels, baby."

He was quick to comply and share his europhia. "So good, daddy! Love your cock, love the feeling of you in me!" He practically yelled, arching his back.

"Mmm, yes baby... so good for me..." He pounded into Thomas roughly, aiming for the spot that drove him wild. He found it when Thomas screamed in pleasure, his back arching like crazy as he tugged against the blue ropes.

"Fuck! There, daddy! More, please! Faster, daddy daddy please!" Thomas pleased. He was never this submissive, never let himself become this vulnerable. In fact, subbing was something he didn't do often at all.

Alexander hissed out a "fuck" and hit Thomas' prostate again and again, drilling into the same spot. Thomas felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, as they slipped down his cheeks. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, daddy! Good, green!" He shook with pleasure. "I'm close, daddy, so close! Can I cum? Please let me cum!"

"Since you asked so nicely, baby boy." Alexander took off the cock ring, and immediately Thomas came over both their stomachs, spouting profanities and thank yous.

The sight of Thomas coming drew him closer to his release until he came inside a condom. He slowly pulled out and took off the condom, tying the top and throwing it into the waste paper basket. He swiftly undid the blue ropes and dropped beside him on bed. Thomas wrapped his arms around Alexander protectively, panting.

"That was fun, Tommy..."

"It really was, Lexi... but now I'm tired and hungry." Thomas panted.

"Nap then food?" Alexander asked with a yawn.

Thomas nodded and pulled Alex closer, kissing his neck sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request some shiz!

**Author's Note:**

> What has my life come to?


End file.
